


for auld lang syne, my dear

by pllsetskyonice (hma1313)



Series: Otayuri Week 2017 [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Engagement, Epistolary, F/F, Future Fic, Group chat, Instagram, M/M, New Year's Eve, OtaYuri Week 2017, Social Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 01:09:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9855386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hma1313/pseuds/pllsetskyonice
Summary: Christophe Giacometti to Skating Gays: So what's everyone doing for new year?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Otayuri Week Day 2: Social Media ~~or~~ Celebrations
> 
> Title taken from the [Mariah Carey version of Auld Lang Syne](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Aop6YF1Xqqg).
> 
> This can be [read on tumblr](http://pllsetskyonice.tumblr.com/post/157521883149/for-auld-lang-syne-my-dear) if you prefer.

**Skating Gays**

\--10 Dec, 14:32--

Christophe: So what’s everyone doing for new year?

Katsudon: …why?

Christophe: I’m going to London and wondered if any of you wanted to join me

Victor: SOUNDS WONDERFUL YUURI AND I WILL BE THERE

Katsudon: We will?

Victor: I’m booking plane tickets now so yes, pack a bag

Phichit: This is going to make for some great Instagrams I can see it now

Phichit: I’m in

Kazakhstan’s Hero: I’ll go if Yuri goes

JJ Style: Unfortunately I’ve already got plans for new year

Russian Fairy: Such a shame

Sara: London sounds like fun, I’m coming

Mila: I’ll make sure you do ;)

Russian Fairy: LMAO CRYING MILA NO

[Russian Fairy changed Mila’s nickname to Making Sure She Comes ;)]

Making Sure She Comes ;): You coming or not yuri or do you need beka’s help?? ;)

Russian Fairy: Ffs mila

Russian Fairy: And yes I’ll go to London

Kazakhstan’s Hero: Me too then

Michele: I’ll have to go to make sure Sara is okay

Sara: For the last time I can look after myself

[Sara removed Michele from the group]

Russian Fairy: Savage

Christophe: We’re at eight so far, anyone else want to come?

Sara: Michele will probably come btw just so you know

Christophe: Alright

Christophe: Anyone else?

Georgi: Can my girlfriend come too?

Christophe: Sure

Georgi: Then we’ll be there

Christophe: Any advance on 11?

Seung-gil: Make it 12

Gaung Hong: 13

Emil: Think I can come too

Christophe: That’s 14 going, are we ready for this?

Making Sure She Comes ;): Is London ready for us?

Leo: Any room for a fifteenth?

Minami’s Boogie: Can I come too?

Christophe: Yes and yes! See you all in London!

* * *

**phichit+chu**

[Image of a selfie in Heathrow Arrivals with everyone]

_Tagged: christophe-gc, yuurikatsuki, v-nikiforov, yuri-plisetsky, otabek-altin, mila-b, sara-crispino, seung-gillee, +guanghongji+, emilnekola, mickey-crispino, georgi_p, leo_iglesia, minami_

**6,532 likes**

**phichit+chu** So happy to be spending New Year’s with so many great people!

View all 103 comments

 **Yuri+angels10** OMG OMG THEY’RE IN LONDON UK SKATING FAM WHERE YOU AT

 **ukskaters** @Yuri+angels10 right here and we’re NOT OKAY

 **otabae** So wish I was in London right now :(

* * *

**yuri-plisetsky**

[Image of selfie with Otabek where they have their arms round each other]

_Tagged: otabek-altin_

**7,213 likes**

**yuri-plisetsky** Reunited ♥

View all 135 comments

 **v-nikiforov** @yuurikatsuki AWW LOOK AT THEM

 **Yuri+angels10** honestly can’t get over the fact that they’re actually together

 **phichit+chu** #relationshipgoals

* * *

**christophe-gc**

[Video of Yuuri doing shots]

_Tagged: yuurikatsuki_

**1,297 views**

**christophe-gc** SHOT SHOTS SHOTS SHOTS SHOTS

View all 95 comments

 **mila-b** Did you pack the stripper pole because I think we’re going to need it

 **v-nikiforov** @mila-b I’M SO READY

 **mila-b** @v-nikiforov of course you are ;)

* * *

**yuri-plisetsky**

[Image of playing cards and shot glasses]

**4,324 likes**

View all 87 comments

 **yuri-plisetsky** Destroying everyone at blackjack right now

 **otabek-altin** Play drinking games, they said. It’ll be fun, they said.

 **mila-b** @otabek-altin what are you complaining for he’s letting you win

 **v-nikiforov** @otabek-altin @mila-b EXACTLY, I THINK I’M DYING OVER HERE

* * *

**phichit+chu**

[Image of a selfie of everyone sitting in a circle with an empty bottle in the middle]

_Tagged: christophe-gc, yuurikatsuki, v-nikiforov, yuri-plisetsky, otabek-altin, mila-b, sara-crispino, seung-gillee, +guanghongji+, emilnekola, mickey-crispino, georgi_p, leo_iglesia, minami_

**5,132 likes**

**phichit+chu** Adults on New Year’s Eve or a high school party? Scientists can’t tell

View all 106 comments

 **sara-crispino** Who thought this was a good idea

 **v-nikiforov** @saracrispino if it means I get to kiss @yuurikatsuki then I say it’s a good idea

 **sara-crispino** @v-nikiforov YOU’RE LITERALLY MARRIED YOU CAN KISS WHENEVER YOU WANT FFS

* * *

**christophe-gc**

[Video of topless Yuuri and Victor making out]

_Tagged: yuurikatsuki, v-nikiforov_

**2,965 views**

**christophe-gc** Odds on them actually making it to midnight without fucking?

View all 145 comments

 **yuri-plisetsky** Slim.

 **seung-gillee** This is going to get flagged

 **yuurikatsuki** CHRIS YOU SAID YOU WOULDN’T POST THIS

* * *

**phichit+chu**

[Image of selfie that shows Guang Hong and Leo kissing in the background]

_Tagged: +guanghongji+, leo_iglesia_

**4,284 likes**

**phichit+chu** Figure skating’s newest couple?

View all 203 comments

 **+guanghongji+** I knew I shouldn’t have agreed to this

 **leo_iglesia** @+guanghongji+ what you saying?? :O

 **yuri-plisetsky** @leo_iglesia @+guanghongji+ trouble in paradise??

* * *

**mila-b**

[Image of Mila and Sara kissing]

_Taggd: sara-crispino_

**4,862 likes**

**mila-b** n i c e (PC: @phichit+chu)

View all 57 comments

 **sara-crispino** ♥♥♥

 **mickey-crispino** :O :O :O

 **yuri-plisetsky** @mickey-crispino why are you shocked it’s not like it was a secret

* * *

**christophe-gc**

[Video of Yuri and Otabek singing Start of Something New from High School Musical]

_Tagged: otabek-altin, yuri-plisetsky_

**2,316 views**

**christophe-gc** AND NOW, LOOKING IN YOUR EYES, I FEEL IN MY HEART… #highschoolmusical #yuriplisetsky #otabekaltin

View all 67 comments

 **Yuri+angels10** This is all I’ve ever wanted in life

 **otabae** Now all I want is for them to skate to hsm songs next season

 **altinfanclub** @otabae high school musical on ice with otabek as troy and yuri as gabriella now that is something I’d pay to see

* * *

**yuri-plisetsky**

[Video of crowd counting down to New Year]

**3,921 views**

**yuri-plisetsky** *inserts generic new year message here*

View all 321 comments

 **Yuri+angels10** Happy new year!

 **otabek-altin** Happy new year ♥

 **xplisetskyx** Happy new year! · _Translated from Russian_

* * *

**yuurikatsuki**

[Video of Big Ben chiming and the fireworks going off]

**4,853 views**

**yuurikatsuki** Happy new year!

View all 306 comments

 **katsukidaily** Happy new year!

 **mirakatsuki** Happy new year Yuuri! · _Translated from Japanese_

 **sukeota3sisters** Happy new year! · _Translated from Japanese_

* * *

**sara-crispino**

[Video of the fireworks]

**3,596 views**

**sara-crispino** London knows how to throw a party. Hope everyone has a wonderful new year wherever you are in the world!

View all 184 comments

 **mila-b** Happy new year! ♥♥

 **xxcrispinoxx** Happy new year! · _Translated from Italian_

 **emilnekola** Happy new year!

* * *

**phichit+chu**

[Image of Otabek getting down on one knee in front of Yuri]

_Tagged: otabek-altin, yuri-plisetsky_

**7,214 likes**

**phichit+chu** WAIT WAIT WHAT’S THIS

View all 193 comments

 **Yuri+angels10** OMG OMG OMG

 **otabae** IS THIS WHAT I THINK IT IS

 **Yuri+angels10** @otabae I THINK SO

* * *

**v-nikiforov**

[Image of Yuri and Otabek kissing]

_Tagged: otabek-altin, yuri-plisetsky_

**8,431 likes**

**v-nikiforov** Congratulations to @otabek-atlin and @yuri-plisetsky on their engagement!

View all 291 comments

 **yuurikatsuki** I’m so happy for you two! @otabek-altin @yuri-plisetsky

 **sukeota3sisters** We can’t believe this is actually happening! We hope you have many years of happiness together @yuri-plisetsky and @otabek-altin! · _Translated from Japanese_

 **georgi_p** Congratulations to both of you! @otabek-atlin @yuri-plisetsky

* * *

**yuri-plisetsky**

[Image of the ring on Yuri’s ring finger]

_Tagged: otabek-altin_

**10,643 likes**

**yuri-plisetsky** New year could not be off to a better start #Isaidyes

View all 286 comments

 **Yuri+angels10** *frantically googles how to breathe*

 **phichit+chu** Congratulations!!

 **Jjleroy!15** @otabek-altin @yuri-plisetsky congrats guys!

* * *

**otabek-altin**

[Image of selfie of Yuri and Otabek together, with the ring visible]

_Tagged: yuri-plisetsky_

**8,152 likes**

**otabek-altin** He said yes!

View all 247 comments

 **yuri-plisetsky** Of course I did ♥

 **otabae** I’M IN TEARS

 **seung-gillee** Congratulations!!

* * *

**christophe-gc**

[Video of everyone singing Auld Lang Syne]

_Tagged: yuurikatsuki, v-nikiforov, yuri-plisetsky, otabek-altin, phichit+chu, mila-b, sara-crispino, seung-gillee, +guanghongji+, emilnekola, mickey-crispino, georgi_p, leo_iglesia, minami_

**5,213 views**

**christophe-gc** Happy new year everyone!! And congrats to @yuri-plisetsky and @otabek-altin on their engagement!!

View all 293 comments

 **Jjleroy!15** Happy new year!

 **giacometti** Happy new year! · _Translated from German_

 **mickey-crispino** Happy new year everyone!

* * *

**Skating Gays**

\--1 Jan, 15:34--

Christophe: Did everyone have a good time last night?

Phichit: The best! London was definitely a good idea!

Phichit: And I captured Otabek proposing to Yuri on camera I couldn’t have asked for much more

Sara: What about the part where they sang high school musical songs together that was cute

Katsudon: They just look so happy together, I couldn’t be more pleased for them

Christophe: The wedding’s going to be one for the books I can feel it now

JJ Style: Sad I missed the whole thing tbh

Russian Fairy: That’s what you get for staying in Canada

[Christophe changed Russian Fairy’s nickname to Russian Fiancé]

[Christophe changed Kazakhstan Hero’s nickname to Kazakh Husband-To-Be]

Russian Fiancé: And Victor what the fuck’s with all the flowers you sent to me and Otabek this morning

Russian Fiancé: [Image of several bouquets of flowers on a table in hotel room]

Russian Fiancé: SERIOUSLY WHY

Victor: I just wanted to congratulate you!

Russian Fiancé: You said your congratulations last night we didn’t need hundreds of roses and lilies and whatever the hell else to say it for you

JJ Style: So apart from an engagement, pretending it’s 2006 and many flowers, what else did I miss?

Russian Fiancé: Guang Hong and Leo drunkenly kissing in the lift when we got back to the hotel

Leo: Surprised you noticed that with how I’m 90% sure Otabek already had his hands down your pants at that point

Russian Fiancé: ,,,,not really relevant though is it

Russian Fiancé: Also Yuuri and Victor disappeared for a while before we went out and everyone knew they’d gone to have sex but no one talked about it and pretended like nothing happened

Christophe: Yuri obliterated everyone at blackjack and got everyone fucked

Making Sure She Comes ;): *apart from him and Otabek because he kept fixing the games

Katsudon: …he did?

Georgi: You were already drunk by that point because of all the shots Christophe made you do Yuuri

Making Sure She Comes ;): I was surprised you made it out ngl

Victor: You should know it takes more than a few shots to make sure Yuuri doesn’t get past predrinks

Christophe: Lmao we all know that

JJ Style: Sounds like a good night

Phichit: It was! We should do the same next year!

Christophe: Definitely

JJ Style: I might even make it next year who knows

Kazakh Husband-To-Be: Well I’d advise clearing your diaries now because that’s the date of the wedding

Phichit: WAIT WHAT

Victor: IT’S THE DATE OF THE WHAT NOW

Russian Fiancé: The wedding. You know, the thing that happens after you get engaged?

Phichit: HOW ARE YOU SO PREPARED

Kazakh Husband-To-Be: I’ve been planning this for months

Russian Fiancé: I had no idea until he proposed

Phichit: Aww, that’s so romantic ♥

Kazakh Husband-To-Be: That was the general idea

Russian Fiance: ♥♥♥

* * *

THE HONOUR OF YOUR PRESENCE IS REQUESTED AT THE MARRIAGE OF

_YURI PLISETSKY_

AND

_OTABEK ALTIN_

ON THURSDAY, 31ST DECEMBER AT 2.00 PM

THE ORANGERY

KENSINGTON PALACE

LONDON

UNITED KINGDOM

* * *

**Skating Gays**

\--31 Dec, 14:55--

[Christophe changed Russian Fiancé’s nickname to Russian Husband]

[Christophe changed Kazakh Husband-To-Be’s nickname to Kazakh Husband]

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: [pllsetskyonice](http://pllsetskyonice.tumblr.com/)


End file.
